Lonely night
by Nightmareknights
Summary: What happens when two pokemorphs are left home alone together when their master is gone for a three day business trip? Well this is what happens so read and enjoy. No Flames or I shall set Gir lose on you


**Nightmaremistress: Hey every body, I have some good news WHE'RE BACK (Clapping in background) yes, yes, we're back and ready to takle the stories again**

**Nightmareblade:...(Yawns)**

**Nightmaremistress: Ignore him he's still tired from me making him stay up late at night to write this**

**Nightmareblade: (Falls asleep siting up)**

**Nightmaremistress: (doesn't notice) I decided that since we haven't written anything for a while I would make Nightmare write one of his one-shots**

**Nightmareblade: (Starts to lightly snore)**

**Nightmaremistress: (still doesn't notice) Now Nightmare is shy when it comes to this kind of writing so if you like it encourage him and he might write more. We would also like to Thank AlienvsPredator5 for the name but another one came up that we liked so thank you, now lets get this party started (Runs off)**

**Nightmareblade: (still asleep, begins to tilt, then falls over onto floor still asleep)**

This was the first time that Master had gone on a business trip since we've been together. It seemed silly to be worried about being alone without him, how could I be bored for three days? But somehow after he was gone three hours, and as the clock struck 9 o'clock at night, I was lonely. I tried watching the t.v. but nothing was on so I tried to read one of the books on the table but I couldn't understand what it said. And somehow the Idea of training in the backyard didn't have that flare without Master here. All I could feel was foolish. Is this really the way a Zoaroark pokemorph feels when she is alone?

After all, it was just five years ago that I was alone on many nights so what was the difference now. For a brief moment I thought of going down to the center of town to look around but I realized quickly that I would become the target of many pokemon trainers regardless if I had a trainer or not.

I went to the kitchen and took a cold bottle of lemonade Master had gotten from the fridge. As I was walking over to the couch the upstairs door opened and out stepped Master's second Pokemorph Sally. Sally was a Leafeon pokemorph that Master had found one day when he was coming back from town, she had long cream colored legs green hair that traveled down to her knees and a small pink flower next to her short green tipped ears. I swallowed my drink nervously as I watched her slowly walk down the stairs a swing to her hips and her eyes half closed. She would always do this when we were alone and wouldn't tell me why, when she reached the bottom her eyes fell on me and I instantly shuddered that look it was so...so wow.

Suddenly as if a switch had been thrown she was her reguler bubblely self again, "Hey Luna boy am I happy to see you" she practically shouted. "Uh Sally it wasn't even an hour ago that you went to take a nap." Of course I wasn't going to tell her that she just saved me from boredom but judging from the look she was giving me she already knew.

I watched as she bounded into the kitchen grab a lemonade and came back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to me, lifting the bottle to her lips she took a large gulp then sighed deeply causing me to shudder again at the way she sounded.

After a couple of minutes she placed her empty bottle down on the small table next to my long forgotten one and reached for the remote and began to flip through the cannels at a fast pace, After a couple of seconds of watching this I sighed softly and massaged my aching head "How can you even tell what's on if all you see is colors?" I asked as she continued to speed through the cannels, turning her head slightly to look at me she smiled and said "I'm not really looking for anything particular just seeing whats on" as she turned back my left eye twitched as the same question popped up into my head. After she had to of passed the same channel fifteen times she finally stopped at one that had a movie coming on, I sighed happily, then I saw the title 'The wind and the flower' and my happy sigh turned into a low groan.

Let it be known that I hate romance movies I can't stand them they're all the same, guy meets girl, guy likes girl, girl likes guy, some big twisted plot happens that they must overcome, they succeed and BOOM they're together and the entire house is crying. Blah I may be a girl but that kind of romance is not for me I would take an action movie any day and master knows that, that's why I made him get all those action movies that sit under the t.v. that no one can watch unless I'm there.

I allowed my head to fall back onto the couch as Sally leaned forward, already into the movie before it even began and before I knew it the corny music slowly stopped and blaring of car horns and people shouting began, thats where I tuned it out and began to slowly fall asleep. After at least thirty minutes I was awakend by Sallys gasping, turning slightly towards her I could clearly see the blush that was shining through her fur as she stared at the t.v., being curious I turned towards it only to also feel a blush coming on as two woman where kissing on the t.v.. Shakeing my head slightly I reached for the remote only to see that it wasn't sitting on the table anymore but between Sallys legs and just slightly near her inner thighs, I felt my blush deepen when I heared a moan from the t.v. and tried to decided the best way to get the remote without alerting Sally who was currently putting a tomatoe to shame with how red she was. After a couple of seconds of thinking another loud moan got my attention again making me curse my curiousity and turn towards the t.v. and witness something I never thought to see.

Both woman where know on a bed completly naked as one stroked the others pussy while the other was sucking on her breast. They both shined with sweat and were starting to get rougher, I couldn't take it anymore and excused myself by leaping over the couch and running upstairs to mine and Sally's room. After closing the door...well actually if you call closing slaming it so hard that it looked like it would fly off the hinges then thats what I did I ran to the bathroom and guickly started a cold shower, that movie had gotten me all hot and bothered and I needed to calm down a nice cold shower would help with that. Feeling that the water had reached a nice and chilly degree I jumped in and though I hate to admit it yelped at how cold it was.

The door was suddenly slammened open causing me to jump and drop the soap I had just grabbed, turning quickly I came face to face with one worried Sally "Luna are you alright I heared you from downstairs, are you hurt?" I felt touched that she was worried about me but with her here I was starting to get warm again despite the freezing water, not understanding why I tried to think of an excuss to get her to leave but before I could even think of one she had already gotten close to me and was looking me over. I am again ashamed to admit I made some kind of noise that caused Sally to look at me with wide eyes before smiling broadly "Oh Arceus Luna that was so CUTE do it again" blushing I quickly shock my head "NOnononononono I didn't do that the shower head did I don't make squeak noises and you know it" I guickly turned around to avoid her gaze so that I could fight back my blush but evidently Arceus was against me for some reason because next thing I hear is the curtain being closed and a pair of arms wrapped around my hips pulling me close to Sallys wet body

"Heeeey Luna lets take a bath together please" I tried to get out of her grasp but she just held me closer and began to stroke my long red and purple hair...what master let me dye it I'm not a shiny or anything, anyways before I even knew what was happening I began to purr. I will admit this one I LOVE it when my hair is brushed or if someone runs their hands through it, only master has done this but I REALLY like how Sally's doing it...Wait.. I quickly jumped away from her and stood directly under the cold water Sallys strocking had got me hot again "Hmm Luna what is it are you ok" She asked I quickly nodded and grabbed the forgotten soap and began to wash my arms

"Y..yea I'm good I'm great w..why do you ask?" She gave me a courious look before gently taking the soap from my cold trembiling hands and pulled me out from the cold water, turning me around she began to wash my back "S..Sally it's ok I got it" "Nah I got it besides I can get your whole back then you can do mine next!" I groaned silently but refined to my fate.

After the shower I guickly dried off and ran to mine and Sallys room, I sat on the edge of my bed trying to figure out why I felt so weird when Sally was so close to me and why it felt so good when she accidently brushed against my breast...Hey don't roll your eyes at me I'm courious it's in my nature I've never felt this way so I'm trying to figure it out. suddenly the door was slammend open (I've noticed that alot of doors are being slammend lately haven't you?) and I was immediatly tackled by a low flying Sally. I blinked several times before discovering that my head was nestled between Sallys rather small breast as she held my head close to her, I took notice that her heart was beating alot faster and there was this sweet smell coming off of her. It couldn't be the soap we used it's sweet smelling but not this sweet this smell is intoxicating, my eyes widened when I felt myself grow wet I quickly pulled away from Sally and crawled to the other side of the bed and jumped under the covers

"Luna? Wh..what's wrong? Are you ok?" I shifted further away from her when I felt her touch my shoulder "Lu...Luna?" "Please don't touch me Sally I...I don't feel well" It was a horrible excuss but I had to do something to get her to leave me alone. A couple of seconds passed before I heared soft sobbing, I turned slightly and saw Sally leaning againts the headboard fat tears rolling down her face "Sally! what is it are you ok? why are yo.." "Am I ugly?" "Huh?" I tilted my head slightly at the question "What do you mean?" She turned towards me her deep brown eyes shining with tears "Why do you pull away from me when I touch you? Why do you make excusses when ever I want to do stuff with you? Is it because I'm ugly, am I annoying what is it that causes you to pull away?"

I flinched slightly at her words as I tried to think of something to tell her but nothing came to mind and I really didn't want to tell her about my feelings it's just who I am and...and...Oh the hell with it, I guickly pulled her hands away from her face and latched onto her mouth.

(Sally pov)

I was really hurt that Luna wouldn't tell me what was going on I mean, I really care for her and I just want her to be happy but she keeps pushing me away and I'm running out of ideas, I already talked to master about my feelings and he just smiled patted my head and encouraged me to go for it. I was really close to just giving up but now, now that she was kissing me I knew that I had her she was now mine and I was never giving her up. She pulled away tears forming in her eyes as she gently let go of my arms "I...I'm so sorry Sally but you know me I'm..I'm no good at showing my feelings I'm suppose to be the tough one in this family an mmph" I silenced her with another kiss. I drew back slightly panting as a sliver of drool rolled down Lunas chin tempting me to lick it up, "Luna I love how you act tough how your always there for us when we need you, I really respect you because of how strong you are and how you kept me save from all those trainers in town and you were always there when I needed company, Heh even though you said it was annoying I guess thats how I fell in love with you." I felt Luna tense slightly but she guickly relaxed and drew me closer pressing our bodies together "And now I want to show you just how much I love you" and with that I pushed us over onto the bed.

**(Lemon, ****youngings run for the hills cover your ears go play in mud just leave for now and return later oh and if your old enough but you just don't like reading this kind of stuff then you can just do whatever you want, Oh and this is an all pov)**

Luna looked up at Sally stunned that someone of her stature could push someone as strong as her over, "Sa...Sally?" she asked softly having never seen this side of her before, Sally slowly crawled over her untill she was barely touching her lips and smiled gently "Don't worry Luna this is going to be fun" then she roughly grabbed Lunas furry breast causing her to close her eyes and let out a low moan before she snapped them open and started to hit sally on the head "N-no Sally sto-! IDIOT! IDIOT! LET GO!" repeatedly hitting her while Sally mumbled an ow with each hit she took. Finally letting go to stop the assault she looked at Luna with anime tears running down her face and asked "Luna does doing it with me really sound that unpleasant?" Luna flinched and tried to think of an excuss "AH, N-No..." she turned her head slightly looking embarassed "It's just I'm nervous and I'm not sure if I'll do good or make you feel good" "Luna..." blushing Sally smiled slightly then tackled Luna again causing her to let out a surprised yelp.

Placing her hands back onto Lunas breast she gently squeezed them while Luna tired to get out from under the Leafeon pokemorph "Ah, NO..." she moaned weakly "It's okay, It's okay. Leave it to me" Said Sally confidently as she began to run her hands around Lunas breast, only to pause for a few moments as she marveled at how large Lunas breast were 'S-She's quite heavily armed compared to me...Even though I already knew it, it's pretty frustarating' curious about what she was doing Luna leaned up some only to sweat drop when she saw Sally patting her some what flat chest

'Oh well back to Luna' she thought happily and began to gently suck on Lunas hardening nipple while she groped and pinched the other "Sally? HYAAH, SALLY ah, ha ha ahh" giving a finale tug on the nipple in her mouth Sally sat back and looked at Luna expectently "Eh? ah...why...did you stop?" smiling Sally placed her hands behind her head and thrusted her cheast out slightly " I was thinking it was unfair if only you got all the fun" she sat back slightly on her knees giving Luna a complete few of her chest "Do it to me too Luna" she said happily, Luna stared at her chest for a few minutes before mumbiling softly "So cute..." Sally taking it the wrong way had a tick mark on her head "HMPH? was that an insult" but her anger immediatly vanished when Luna started to move her fur around and began to lick and nibble on her breast. Moaning slightly Sally managed to squeek out "Luna aah your so bold"

Luna not even hearing her continued to suck and nibble on Sallys breast coating them both with drool all the while mumbiling to herself "Sallys breast, Sallys breast" gently Sally placed her hand on the back of Lunas head and pressed gently encouraging her to continue with which Luna was all to happy to do. Relaxing slightly Sally was immediatly surprised to feel her leg that Luna was sitting on getting wet, pulling Lunas head away from her chest she smiled at her and began to rub her hair again "Luna..you seemed kind of hesitant at first but...You can't control yourself anymore, can you?" "EHH!, NO, thats not.." "HMM? Getting all wet from sucking on my breasts? Luna is such a _Naughty_ girl" she giggled slightly. "S-SHUT UP! (Your wrong)" Sally leaned back a bit and had a thoughtful look on her face before smiling brightly "I Know! Let me see you masturbate, Luna"

Looking at Sally in shock Luna immediatly exploded "WH-WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL? ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? I CAN'T DO THAT!" looking confused Sally scratched her cheek slightly before asking "Eh? Ah, you've never done it before? "O-OF COURSE NOT!" "Hmm? are you sure?" turning her head in embarassment Luna whispered guietly "we-well maybe just a-a little" Sally blushed slightly then reached out and wrapped her arms around Lunas waist and pouted slightly "But I really want to see you please yourself"

Luna pulled away from sally and turned her back to her, crossing her legs and arms she declared "NO way I'm not going to do it, no matter how many times you ask me" Smirking Sally leaned forward and unleashed her trumph card "But if you let me see, I'll do something great" she moved closer so that Luna could feel her breath on her ear and whispered hotly "And it's even better than kissing" Feeling herself grow wetter Luna's left hand began to slowly drift down untill it rested above her soaking pussy, gently she pressed an index finger against it and felt pleasure begining to build. Faster then the other hand her right one was immediatily placed on her breast where she began to gently squeeze and twist them while Sally sat close by watching her every movement. Feeling alittle braver she began to increase her pace allowing more of her fluids to flow and soak the sheets beneath her 'Why am I, ah ha, letting Sally see me do this kind of embarrassing thing? I shouldn't do this but, hah, I feel so hot and, aaaah, it's as if my fingers are moving on their own'

Suddenly she felt her breast being groped gently while another hand was massaging her stomach, opening her eyes she saw Sally smiling down at her "Your so cute Luna" licking her hardened nipple she made sure it was completly soaked before pulling back "Well then, I guess I should give you your reward" getting between Lunas legs she slowly lowered her head and took a swift lick causing Luna to gasp in surprise and try to close her legs, luckily she was able to grab them and keep them from

suffecating her "Luna this isn't the best time for me to die" she grunted while Luna kept trying to close her legs "BUT I DON'T FEEL READY" Sally after finally forcing Lunas legs apart found her objective now blocked by Lunas hands. Sighing she attempted to move them "Come on remove your hands." after a couple of seconds of pulling Sally's efferts were rewared when Luna slowly moved them away, getting back to work Sally brushed Lunas hair away to find a beautiful shade of pink "HOHO you've worked quite well down here what a nice color" Luna blushed so hard she could of sworn she could light up the room "I-I told you I don't do this very often" tilting her head to the side she couldn't help but start to get wetter in anticapation 'Sally is seeing my precious place...' "! AH NN NO" tossing her head back she began to shudder as she felt Sally rub up and down her slit teasing her in just the right places but never entering

"Hmm you like this don't you Luna? Well I guess I've teased you enough eh? What about the inside?" spreading her lips open she got a clear view of Lunas most precious gift "Oooh, the Hymen is still intact...As expected from a powerful pokemon like yourself" putting on a mischieves smile Sally leaned closer and whispered "I wonder what you taste like? Lets try it"

As soon as her tongue had touched Lunas clit, Luna again arched her back off the bed and let out a deep throated moan shaking slightly 'Ah...Sally is L-licking my She's...She's my ahh' taking a guick glance at Lunas face Sally smirked and guickly plunged her tongue deeper into her feeling her walls tighten around her tongue as more liguids splashed against her face. Luna placed her hands on Sallys head and began to push her closer to her trying her best to get more of the wonderful feeling that she was getting, feeling her own arousing getting out of hand Sally slid her hand down to her own slit and began to finger herself causing her to moan loudly and increase her pace.

Reaching her limit Luna threw her arms across her face trying to hide from Sallys loving eyes "Sa-Sally I..I..I can't hold it back...Please don't look" pausing Sally smiled and crawled up Lunas body and removed her arms and gave her her most loving smile "Your about to come?" Feeling Luna try and cover her face again Sally pulled harder "No, no I want to see your face when you do" Luna weakly protested but was immediatly silenced when Sally pressed her fingers into her, trying to get out from under her "S-Sallyyy please I...I can't ta-take anymore" thrusting her fingers harder into her Sally licked up the side of Lunas face and whispered into her ear "come on come! come Luna I want to see you in that embarrassing moment" rubbing harder Sally spread her fingers apart and decreasing her pace slightly not wanting to hurt Luna.

Looking into Sally's eyes Luna suddenly grabbed her head and drew her close for a very sloppy kiss making sure to cover all of the inside of Sallys mouth with her tongue not leaving a single place untouched, moaning into the kiss Luna wrapped her arms around Sally pulling her closer loving the feeling of her body against hers. Feeling pressure reaching its peak Luna pulled away from Sally and screamed loudly "Oh COMING I-I'M COMIING SALLY" No sooner had the words left her mouth when Sally thrusted into her one last time causing Luna to expload drenching the bed and leaving Sallys hand dripping with her juices. Smiling at her Sally pulled her in for another kiss before settleing beside her "You were really cute, Luna"

**(LEMON END YOU CAN COME OUT NOW)**

Panting slightly Luna pulled Sally closer to her and laid her head on her shoulder taking in her scent and gently running her tongue across her shoulder her way of showing affection to another, Sally smiled before rubbing Lunas hair and scratching behind one of her ears enjoying her quiet moment with the one she had loved ever since she laid eyes on her with their master that one time they were heading towards town. Smiling in content she also began to close her eyes untill she felt Luna shake her slightly "Sally that was amazing and all but if you ever tell anyone that I acted like I did then You and I are going to have some nasty training exercise when master gets back got it" she growled slightly but held a loving grin as Sally nodded guickly "Oh and one more thing" looking deep into her eyes she rubbed the side of Sallys face gently before pulling her closer and whispering "I love you" smiling Sally gave her a guick peck before setteling down and whispering "I love you to" back

**Nightmaremistress: well there you go this is it a one shot by Nightmare whom I just noticed is sleeping on the floor with Koko sleeping on his chest (smiles softly) Now as I said before if you like this and wish to see more send some reviews and I'll try to get him to write some more but for now (Pulls out camera) hehehe time for some emparassing pictures (begins to snap several pictures)**


End file.
